


Pray For The Wicked

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick is not your ordinary guy. For one, he's a demon. Not only that, but he's the brother of the Devil and is also a demon hunter. Huh, who knew?Shit goes sideways when a powerful demon escapes Hell and it's up to Patrick to try and get him back to Hell. Only problem?The demon is inhabiting a body and Patrick has to find him before it's too late.Oh, and his roommate has no idea Patrick's a demon.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic that will be updated daily before I take my hiatus. I really hope you guys enjoy. Also this may look super familiar if youve read my one shot called Pray For The Wicked.
> 
> You dont have to read the chapters because at first. It is pretty much just the one shot but split into chapters.

The bar that the black car pulled up to was dimly lit. Music boomed inside and the bass traveled to the outside world. Patrick rolled his eyes at the loudness. He looked to the passenger seat to see his baseball bat resting against the seat. He contemplated whether or not he should take it in, but decided that it would make a bad first impression.

So, Patrick got out of the car and locked the door. He took a good look at the bar, sniffing is disdain at the building. He sauntered to the front door and calmly opened it. He took a long look at the interior that held humans and non-humans on the floor and at tables. He made his way slowly to the bar and sat down. The man behind the bar saw him and turned, ready to leave.

"Now Ryan, is that any way to treat a friend?" Patrick asks, giving the bartender a calm smile. He watches as Ryan gulped loudly, looking around at the people in the bar. The smaller man made his way to Patrick. Patrick kept a small smile on his face and leaned lightly on his elbows as the human walked closer to the demon.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks, cleaning glasses and placing one in front of Patrick, filling it with whiskey. Patrick downs it and pulls out a picture after slamming the glass on the table.

"You know why I'm here." He says, sliding the picture across the top and to the man. "I wouldn't be here if there wasn't a very good reason. And I'd say, harboring a demon that's supposed to go back to Hell is a very good reason to be here." Patrick tells him calmly, watching as Ryan glimpses over the picture.

"He's not here." Patrick rolls his eyes.

"You know you shouldn't lie to me. I'm only keeping you around because you know people. You have a good eye. You also know that I won't hesitate to kill you if you piss me off." Patrick talks to the bartender in a low voice that's tinged with a growl. "Now, how about you tell me the truth." There's a small pressure applied to Patrick's head and the sound of a gun being cocked.

"I think you should leave, pretty boy." Patrick wrinkles his nose and turns, the gun now pressed to his forehead. 

"Really?" He eyes the men that stand around him. There's a few of them standing around him with guns trained on his body. Patrick nods and stands. "Well then, I see how it is." He turns one last time to look at Ryan. "You deserve what's coming." Ryan gulps and nods. Patrick knows that he understands what's about to happen. 

Patrick leaves the bar just as some overrated pop song starts playing. He walks to his car and opens the passenger side door. He pulls out his baseball bat and turns it in his hands for a while. He sighs and looks over the bar.

"I really liked this place." He shrugs and waltzes back towards the bar. He clears his throat, rolls his shoulders, pops his neck, and lets his eyes change to pitch black.

He uses all his force to kick open the door. Everyone turns to look at him. It's then that the music changes. He smiles and recognizes the song instantly.

" _Sympathy for the Devil_? How fitting." Patrick looks at Ryan and gives him a razor-sharp smile. "I did tell you that you're going to deserve what's coming." Guns are trained on the short, bleach blond man. Patrick sighs and places his bat on his shoulder. "I really don't want to have to do this, so if William could please come forward, I'll send him back to Hell to talk to my brother. No one else has to get hurt."

No one moves. 

Patrick's skin takes on a look similar to that of cracked porcelain.

"That's what I thought."

Chaos breaks out.


	2. 1

"Dude, weren't you there last night?" Patrick's watching the news, his snake resting on his shoulders. The reports of That Green Gentleman, the bar Patrick was at last night, being destroyed and there is one death but numerous injuries spread throughout the city. Patrick smiled lightly.

"Yes, I was." Patrick's blue eyes flick to his roommates' brown ones. Pete sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it more messy than usual.

"You're ok?" Patrick smiles at him and nods.

"Of course I am. I left before that happened." Pete Wentz was Patrick's roommate. He had no idea what Patrick was or why he was there. He just showed up one day when Patrick was looking for an apartment.

"Well, that's good." Pete says, falling onto the couch next to Patrick. Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"You know I can take care of myself, right?" Pete shrugs and runs a finger over Patrick's snake, Lola's, body. He gives Patrick a once over.

"You're tiny. Anyone could beat you up." Patrick rolls his eyes and stands.

"Gee, thanks." He mumbles, walking to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Some people take that as a compliment you know." Pete calls to him. Patrick smiles a little and turns back to his roommate.

"What people take being called tiny and telling them that anyone could beat them up as a compliment?" Patrick's got his eyebrow raised and his arms folded in front of him. Pete's silent as he thinks the statement and question over in his mind.

"I guess you have a point." He says slowly, looking at the floor as he thinks about it some more. Patrick laughs and turns back around.

"Did you get a call back from the coffee shop?" Patrick asks him, wondering about the job Pete's been wanting for ages.

"I did actually."

"And?" Pete's quiet for a little and Patrick turns around, sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry-"

"I got it!" Pete exclaims, wrapping Patrick in a hug. Patrick's arms are locked down to his sides as Pete jumps them up and down.

"I guess we need to celebrate then!" Patrick yells, wrapping his arms around his roommate as well as he can.

"I can introduce you to my new friends." Pete tells him, letting go of the shorter man and holding him at arm's length. Patrick laughs.

"You made friends? I find that awfully hard to believe." Pete rolls his eyes, but keeps a smile on his face.

"I was thinking we could go to a new bar with them tonight? I know you just went to one last night, but that one's kind of under construction after whatever happened last night. So, maybe we can try a new one." Patrick nods, totally fine with the idea.

"That sounds like fun. I can't wait to meet your friends. Right now though? I need to go to work. I'll see you soon." Patrick's picking up the things he needs. His wallet, phone, shoes, keys to the house.

Oh, and the Devil's calling card.


	3. 2

"You're looking lovely." Patrick turns at the sound of his brother's voice. "You look younger. Less tired."

"Good to see you too, Billie." Patrick deadpans. "I'm here...why?" Billie shrugs as he walks down the stairs that his throne was sat upon.

"I can't just say hi to my little brother?" Patrick blinks at him, tired and bored.

"No. You always want something from me." Billie rolls his eyes and makes the final stretch across the room to Patrick.

"You know that's not true." Patrick shrugs and looks the Devil dead in the eyes. "Where's Lola?"

"You know I don't like bringing her here with me. Your underlings aren't the best when it comes to pets."

"I guess that's true. Now," Billie claps his hands together. "I called you here for something simple." He puts an arm around Patrick's shoulders and gently guides him through the throne room. "I have an updated list for you." Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"Updated? More demons escaped? Your defenses are weakening. Maybe you should fix that." They stop and Billie looks at him, wrinkling his nose a little.

"You speak the cold truth." Patrick lets a small smile grace his face.

"As your brother and right-hand man, it's my job." Billie pats him on the back roughly, causing Patrick to stumble and his brother to laugh. Patrick frowns at him. "And here I thought we were having a heartfelt moment."

"Us? Never."

"So, updated demon escapee list. Where is it? Why has it been updated?" Billie fidgets for a second while searching through his pockets. Patrick watches on, his eyes dull and bored as his brother roots through his pockets. Patrick rolls his eyes at the display. "Did you lose it?" He asks, slightly annoyed at his brother. Billie looks at him with a glare on his face, red seeping into his eyes. "No need to get dramatic." Patrick says with a smile, black seeping into his own eyes. "All you have to say is 'yes Patrick. I did lose it.' It's not like I'm mad at you or anything." Billie sneered and stepped closer to the short demon, opening his mouth to speak and lifting an accusing finger.

"Uh, Sir?" Billie shuts his mouth and turns his head to look at the underling that spoke.

"Yes?" He asks, annoyed. Patrick smiles at the woman in front of him.

"Um, I have your list? You left it in the throne room." She says, holding it out to him. Billie clears his throat and straightens up. Patrick laughs through his nose and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Billie turns his head slightly and sends a red glare to his brother. Patrick just smiles and glares back with his black eyes and sharpened teeth. 

"If you want to intimidate me, you're going to have to do better than that." Patrick growls back, basking in the fading sneer on his brother's face. Patrick and Billie both revert back to their human-esque figures. Patrick smiles at the woman lightly. "Sorry you had to see that. Now, may I have the list please?" He asks softly, catching Billie's eyes rolling and the scoff escaping his mouth. The woman nods and hands the list to Patrick. "Thank you. You can leave if you'd like." She nods and scurries away. 

"You don't get to tell my subjects what to do." Billie deadpans. Patrick rolls his eyes.

"It's not like you care." Billie shrugs. "So, do you want me to look at the list here? Or up above?"

"I'd prefer it if you looked at it down here." He says softly. Patrick looks at him with concern. 

"Is it that bad?" Billie nods.

"It's pretty bad." Patrick blinks and quickly unfolds the list. His eyes scan the page, bottom to top.

"Holy shit." Patrick's eyes widen. "Is this correct? Are you sure this is right?" Patrick's voice takes on a frantic tone as he looks at his brother. Billie looks apologetic and grips his brother tight.

"You don't have to do this. I can get someone else to find him." Patrick slumps against his brother in a rare moment of weakness. Patrick shakes his head.

"No. It's fine. Do we know who he's posing as? Is anyone else missing or dead that shouldn't be?" Patrick asks softly, still held tightly in his brother's embrace.

"Patrick, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Patrick nods again. 

"I'm sure. I have to. No one else can." He mumbles. He sniffs for a second and leaves his brother's hold. "So, we should probably find out who Xibalba is posing as."

 


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting more in before my hiatus than I thought i would...
> 
> have a flashback chapter

_Europe, 1346_

Patrick watched as another cart full of bodies left the square. His mask made it difficult to see them all, but he imagined there were quite a few people lying on it. He sighs and adjusts his mask, the bird-like beak poking his hand unpleasantly.

"Sir?" Patrick blinks and turns carefully to the timid voice that called out. He blinks as he looks down. A small child stares up at him, not at all deterred by the red eyes on his mask or theblack cloak.

"Yes?" His voice is gravelly, low and rough. The child doesn't seem frightened which strikes the doctor as odd.

"My father he-" Patrick cuts her off with a gloved hand on her shoulder. 

"Where is he?" Patrick watches as the child turns without a second thought and quickly guides him through the bleak streets. The small doctor grasps his wooden cane tightly as he follows as closely as he can to the small child. He looks around him, seeing others dying in the streets. He grimaces under his mask and reaches one hand up to hold tight to his hat as a brisk wind sweeps through the streets. 

It was Patrick's duty to help if he could, but that didn't mean he could always stop and help whoever was on the streets. There were priorities, but Patrick was never one to follow the rules, so he went out of his way to help the lesser of the people living in the small town. Patrick turns his gaze to the small child again, breathing out lightly in happiness to know that he didn't lose her when his attention was diverted.

The girl stops in front of a small, rickety home. Patrick looks down at her.

"Is this it?" He asks softly, trying to send some sort of calm to the child. She nods and allows him entry into the house. Patrick walks through the door, wincing at the loud creaking of the wood under his boots. The creaking garners looks from the family inside the home. The woman that Patrick assumes is the mother, walks up to him slowly.

"Please help him." She pleads, though the household knows that recovery is unlikely. Not everyone survives, but Patrick knows that he has to do what he can. Patrick locks eyes with her and smiles gently under the mask. He knows she can't see the smile, but he hopes she understands.

"I'll do everything I can."

"I'll help." Patrick spins around to look at the person that spoke. The voice is deep and not as rough as Patrick's. Like Patrick, the man is covered completely by his hat, cloak, and mask. Patrick blinks at the man and cocks his head.

"Will you?" Patrick straightens up. The man nods and Patrick can practically hear the smile on the man's face.

"Of course. It's what we do." Patrick nods, still looking warily at the newcomer. "But, I think before we start, we should probably get each other's names, yes?" Patrick is wary and unsure if he should give this man his name, but he does so anyway.

"I'm Patrick." He says cautiously. The man sticks a hand out for a handshake. Patrick eyes it nervously, but takes it in his hand.

"Hello, Patrick. You can call me Jake."

Patrick didn't realize that it was at that moment he met the man that would haunt his memories, his dreams, every waking moment.

Because it was then that Patrick met the man he would come to call Xibalba.


	5. 4

Patrick glared at the television screen as he walked into the apartment.

"You're watching this again?" He asks, disgust clear in his voice. The men on the screen are holding their flashlights out in front of them as if the object could save them from impending doom. 

Pete spares him a glance, annoyance on his face at the question. He can hear Patrick's hatred for the reruns of the show. 

"They haven't made a new episode in years. I can't believe you still watch it." Patrick says, gliding past his roommate to get to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten all day and knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to do his job. He pulls noodles from the cupboard and grabs a pot as well. The pot clinks on the stove and he fumbles with the faucet for the water. 

"We're all getting together tonight, you remember?" Patrick jolts lightly at Pete's tired voice. He turns and glances at Pete quickly before turning his attention to the water running from the faucet and into the measuring cup.

"Yes. Of course, I remembered. Why would I forget? We're celebrating your promotion." Pete chuckles lightly as Patrick pours the water into the pot, letting it sit and boil. 

"You forget things easily so I was just making sure." Patrick smiles and nods.

"I'm a busy person. I forget things because of that. I will admit though, I forgot what we were planning on doing tonight." Patrick tells him, a sheepish tone overtaking his voice. Patrick can hear Pete's smile as his roommate tells him exactly what the plan was for the day.

"We're all meeting up here. We're going to play some games before we go out to eat, then after that, we're possibly coming back here to watch a movie." Patrick expects Pete's tone to be a little like when Patrick speaks slowly to his brother when he doesn't understand something, or when he's trying to calm him down. He expects it to be slow and quiet. 

It's not.

It's happy and the smile never leaves his face.

It's times like these where Patrick thinks on what it sometimes means to be human. What it's like to be...well, not him. Humans are odd and interesting. They're flawed and they know it. They can find joy in the simplest of things.

Patrick envies that about them. 

"Patrick?" Patrick shakes himself out of his train of thought, turning and facing Pete who's looking at him with slight concern. "Are you ok? You weren't responding." Patrick nods, a smile creeping onto his face. 

"Yeah. I'm alright, just thinking." Pete regards him with a look. A look that Patrick had yet to pick apart.

"Don't think too much. You'll go insane." Patrick's immediately thrown back in time. To a time when Xibalba was still a friend. Patrick plasters on a smile and nods.

"I'll keep that in mind." Patrick clears his throat. His eyes dance around the dirty apartment. "I think we have some cleaning to do before the guys get here." Pete groans and Patrick laughs.


	6. 5

_Salem, Massachusettes 1692_

Patrick's attention is glued to the paper in front of him and his quill is poised over the item. It was the 16th of many journals he had started. It was advised by his brother that he start writing in journals so he wouldn't forget everything he's seen or done. 

"You look more and more gorgeous with every passing century." Patrick casts his blue eyes to the door, smiling lightly at his companion. Patrick rolls his eyes and quirks up the corner of his mouth.

"Please, say that louder why don't you." Jake's heavy footsteps thump on the woodwork as he makes his way to the younger demon. He places his hands lightly on Patrick's shoulders and leans down to kiss the top of his head.

"I would if I could. The world needs to hear of your beauty." Patrick smiles lightly and dips his quill into the ink, then marks the date at the top of the paper. 

"I'm not sure the world needs to hear of that right now. Wait a few centuries." Jake squeezes Patrick's shoulder lightly. Patrick can hear Jake's intake of breath as he's about to speak, but a rapping on the door startles them both. They turn to the door and Patrick scrunches his forehead. He gets up quickly as the knocks become harder. He scampers across the floor and opens the door quickly.

"What is it?" Patrick asks, concern on his face. No one ever came to his door. He was usually kept out of whatever happened in the little town. It wasn't that he was an outsider, it was just that he preferred to be left alone. 

The man, completely out of breath, splurts out the words.

"There's been an outburst." Patrick raises an eyebrow. "Something's happened. It's the Williams girl and her cousin." Patrick blinks at him.

"What about them?"

"They're claiming-" The man looks around, making sure that no one is around, then whispers the word out. "witchcraft." Patrick stiffened and furrowed his brow.

"Witchcraft?" Patrick looks behind him at Jake. "We'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tidbits: Patrick was accused of witchcraft during the trials and was set to be burned after other members of the village overheard chats about his brother.
> 
> Jake tried constantly to try and get him out of jail.
> 
> The trials ended before Patrick could be killed, but he was mentally scarred by the events.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one. sorry.

Patrick smiles at the woman that walks through the doors of the coffee shop. To others, she was just another patron of the shop, but to him? Well, that woman was known as Sarah Orzechowski. 

She smiles back at him, but her smile falters as she realizes exactly who he is. Her steps falter and people run into her. 

Patrick's smile is still on his face and he makes no move to switch his expression. Instead, he stands and saunters over to her. 

"We need to talk." Her feet move quick, already on the search for a way out. Patrick lightly grabs her wrist. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Patrick smiles at the other people in the shop, pulling Sarah to the backroom quickly, shooting a quick glance at one of the workers.

"What do you want?" Sarah asks, not daring to get any closer to him, but also not wanting to back down from this tiny dude. 

"I need to know where Brendon is. I know you're hiding him. He's spoken about you often. I need him." Patrick spits out the information quickly.

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to drag him back to Hell." Patrick smirks at her. 

"It's my job. I hope you know that you're harboring a criminal. I can damn your soul easily enough to years of torment if you don't tell me where he is." Any form of stubbornness that Sarah had in her body drained out the moment Patrick said those words. Patrick's smile hadn't left his face. "I need his help. It's very important." Sarah, though intimidated by the threat that Patrick bestowed upon her, refused to give up the information. Patrick rolls his eyes. "I can easily rip the information from you. I don't understand why humans have to be so stubborn with things they don't understand. It's not your problem. You're not one of us, so you stay out of our business, therefore you tell me where the fucking demon is or I swear to your fucking God that I will tear you apart." Sarah was backed up against the wall and black was bleeding into Patrick's eyes. 

"He's at home." The black retreats and Patrick's stormy blue eyes are present again. His smile is toned down. His smile is kinder and he gently rests a hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you for your cooperation."


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement to make. It'll be on another fic though...not this one so keep your eyes open.
> 
> Also I'm turning 20 soon so that's fun.

"Brendon! Open up!" Patrick yells outside the house, his fist banging against the white door. He tapped his foot as he waited. It took 2 minutes for Patrick to come to the decision that he would just break the door down. "If you don't open this door, I will break it down!" There are feet scrambling across the floor inside that come to a bumping halt as the door is wrenched open. 

Patrick narrows his eyes at the demon before him. Brendon cowers lightly. Patrick shoulders his way through the door and into the house.

"I've been looking for you. You've been hiding. Obviously, you suck at it though. Sarah's very good at listening." He can see Brendon tense up.

"What did you-"

"Nothing." Patrick cuts him off. "I just threatened her. I didn't hurt her, but I needed to find you." The door shuts slowly and Patrick turns to face Brendon completely. Patrick's got a kinder smile on, but it does nothing to calm Brendon down. "I've got some questions. You're going to answer them. Maybe I won't send you back to Hell so you can possibly live out your life with your human girlfriend." Patrick spits out the last sentence and Brendon inches back towards the door a little. "Now, these aren't questions we can ask down here as I need my brother to hear them so, looks like we're going to Hell for a little." Patrick smiles his toothy smile and grips Brendon by his forearm.

A whirlwind of black smoke covers them as Patrick's eyes flash black. 

Brendon stumbles when they get to the underworld. Billie is standing there in all his glory with a smile on his face.

"So, he's here...why?" He asks as he walks towards Patrick and Brendon. 

"I think he knows where the escaped terror could be." Brendon looks between the brothers in confusion. 

"Escaped who? Who escaped?" Patrick bites his lip.

"Xibalba." Patrick whispers out as if saying the name brings him physical pain. "We're not sure how or when, but he's escaped. Whether he's taken a physical form already or not, we don't know."

"I had no idea." Brendon says, trying to push as much honesty into his voice as he can muster. "I didn't know he had escaped." Patrick and Billie look at him with different expressions. Billie's is hard and guarded, Patrick's is tired and soft. "You want help finding him?" 

"We have to find him. We can't let him stay up there." Patrick says, his eyes flickering.

"Patrick's the only one that's met him and survived. You're the only one that has the means to find him. Patrick is usually good at this, but it's Xibalba." Patrick watches his brother. There's no contentment in his eyes. He understands what his brother is saying. 

"It's not that I can't find him it's just-"

"It's hard. You went through some traumatic shit. I get it. I know people that can help out. I'll get them together and we'll help you." Patrick smiles a little brighter at the other demon. 

"If you help him," Billie starts, looking at Patrick for a little and seeing the hopefulness seep into him. "I'll grant you a pardon. I know you have someone up there that you love. I'll let you stay there. You can keep the body and you're free to be up there as long as you wish." Brendon looks at the two royals in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"It's a big deal that Xibalba is taken down and if you can help us, well, that deserves a pretty big reward." Patrick explains. "I will need you to keep me updated. I'll be continuing on finishing the list up whilst...also taking up Pete's side project that he roped me into." 

"Side project?" Billie and Brendon ask at the same time. Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Do we need to talk about this now?" The two nod and Patrick sighs, crossing his arms and slumping a little. "Pete's roped me into doing a ghost hunting show with him." The laughs that break out from the Devil and the lower demon are loud and Patrick glares at the two.

"That's hilarious. I mean hey, at least you can possibly catch demons that way!" Billie says through his laughs. Patrick growls at his brother. Billie wipes fake tears from his eyes and Brendon holds his middle as the laughs start to die down.

"Brendon. Contact your friends. Get going." Patrick turns to leave and as he does, he hears the faint call from his brother.

"Have fun hunting ghosts!"


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you saw, but I WILL NOT BE GOING ON HIATUS!!!! This means you're stuck with me for a while hahahah
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER UP AHEAD

_London, England 1802_

It was the little things. That's what it was. 

Patrick didn't notice the change in Jake for a long time.

It was because they happened slowly and carefully.

He didn't notice the changes in himself because of how Jake was committing the acts.

It was small things.

_'You can't go out tonight.' 'If you love me, you'll do it.' 'If you leave me...'_

Patrick didn't want to think about the last one. Why would he?

The problems grew quickly and soon enough, Patrick was cut off from everyone. Normally, that wouldn't have mattered since he was a demon and he didn't really mind it. But then he started missing home.

He didn't realize what Jake was doing.

At first, he didn't realize that he was getting older, but Jake was staying the same.

It was a rare power and Patrick was taught to know the signs of someone having the power.

He didn't notice it soon enough.

Patrick was slowly becoming human, and it was terrifying. He was getting weaker, and Jake was getting stronger. Patrick was becoming more susceptible to pain, and Jake knew that.

It was then that Patrick realized who this was. There was only one demon that was capable of taking the power of demons like Patrick.

Patrick had met Xibalba, and at the time, didn't know if he would live to tell his tale.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High Hopes is great. I love that song.

Patrick blinked at the building in front of him.

"Why did you drag me to this?" He asks, staring at the less than impressive house. He barely caught Pete's cocky smile in the corner of his eye.

"This is payback for you not making it to dinner that night." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I told you, it was a family emergency." He tells his roommate, his tone flat and bored. Pete rolls his eyes in response. Patrick barely contains his groan of annoyance. 

Barely.

"We're here because of the demon that lives here." Patrick raises his eyebrow at that. 

"Oh?" A demon. That could be good or bad. 

Either way, Patrick was able to send someone back to hell tonight.

"You know that ghosts and demons don't exist, right?" Patrick asks, watching as Pete starts walking towards the house. Patrick really has no choice but to follow his human friend.

He really didn't want him to die on the off chance that there actually was a pretty bad demon in there.

He had grown attached to him.

Sadly.

"Well?" Patrick starts, calmly walking up to meet Pete. Pete turns and looks at him, a crease in his forehead from the confusion manifesting on his face.

"Well, what?" Patrick rolls his eyes again.

"I know you want to tell me the story of this place and whatever demon supposedly lives here." Patrick tells him, walking up closer to the modest house. He can feel Pete's excited behind him and it took everything in his power not to snap at him and leave him to whatever might or might not be in the house.

Pete places his hand on Patrick's shoulder and grins at him widely.

"Well, that's an interesting story."

"I'm sure it is."

"So, pretty much, one night the kid of the family that used to live here decided to try and conjure up some demons, so he used a Ouija Board. At first, nothing happened and he didn't close it properly." Pete's voice took on a deeper storytelling voice and Patrick tried his hardest not to leave. "Throughout the course of the months that followed, strange happenings occurred. Mainly, it was the normal demon occurrences. Scratches on bodies, objects being flung around. By the time it got really bad, the Ouija Board was lost and the kid wouldn't be able to close whatever door he opened for the demon. The worst happened when the parents found the kid dead in the basement." Patrick blinks at him, not at all intrigued by what was going on. Pete takes notice and slumps. "You're not spooked, are you."

"Nope."

"Dammit."

"Look, let's catch ourselves a demon so you can prove me wrong and so we can get out of here."

"We might even catch a ghost."

"We're not going to catch a ghost." 

"Why do you like crushing my dreams?" Pete asks, placing a hand over his heart in a picture of hurt.

"Your dreams suck." Patrick catches Pete's gaping mouth as he passes his slightly taller roommate so he can get to the front door. "Are you coming?" Patrick asks, pushing the door open and walking into the dark house.

Pete halts outside of the house and Patrick regards him with a tired look.

"We don't have all night. Besides, the witching hour is in 2 hours. Best time for ghost hunting, right?" Patrick smiles a sharp, toothy smile and he relishes in the visible shiver that courses through Pete's body.

Demon or not, Patrick knew he had to keep an eye on Pete all night.

Though, even Patrick could admit that something was off about the house.

He didn't realize where he was until they reached the basement.

_"Please stop."_

_"Why? You're perfect. I need you."_

_"You're killing me."_

_"Killing you? How do you kill something that's already dead?"_

"Patrick?" Patrick blinks himself out of his memories at the sound of Pete's voice. The basement held memories for Patrick. 

None of them good.

"I'm good." Patrick knew he didn't sound convincing, but he was still thinking of what transpired in the basement they were standing. "Let's catch us a demon."

Needless to say, they didn't catch a demon.

But the screams that Pete let out when Patrick jumped out at him?

Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do get a flashback chapter again next chapter. It will possibly be the last flashback chapter so that's exciting. The tags will be updated because of it though, I believe. 
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I haven't written it yet.


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last flashback chapter.

_Chicago, Illinois 1960_

Patrick's raspy breathing was all that could be heard in the basement.

Jake, or Xibalba as Patrick had come to know him as, left him there after a particularly grueling beating. Patrick's body hurt and he could do nothing more than breathe.

This abuse? It started in the 1800's. Patrick's life was being taken from him a day at a time. Though, Xibalba left enough of his demon life in him to keep him just on the brink of death. Any time that Patrick would even cross the line of death, Xibabla forced life into him.

It was a terrible process.

One that made Patrick's head pound and his body ache. 

One that made him cry out for his brother that couldn't hear him thanks to the circle of salt around the house.

One that made tears fall down his face, that made the house shake and groan with the power Xibalba used against the smaller demon.

One that ended on November 5, 1960. 

"Patrick?" Patrick sobbed as he heard the sound of his brother's voice. His head hurt and he couldn't feel his legs. He knew he looked bad, but the sound Billie let out when he saw Patrick?

It broke Patrick's heart.

"I'm sorry." Patrick whispers out, feeling the chains holding his body down release. Billie shakes his head and quiets the younger demon.

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I should have told you the second I saw the signs that he was something different." Patrick's voice is barely above a whisper. It's raspy and it hurts to talk, but he has to keep going. "I didn't realize it was him. I didn't realize that-" Patrick cuts off with a groan as Billie lifts his brother up and into his arms.

"It's ok. You didn't know. It's alright." A dark chuckle comes from the stairs. Patrick sobs as he hears the sound of his torturers voice.

"You would think that family wouldn't lie to each other." Billie turns to face Xibabla.

"You're done for. Give up and come with us quietly." Xibalba smirks and Patrick flinches, burying himself deeper in his brother's chest.

"Give up? What is there to give up? I have nothing to lose. Your brother on the other hand? He has a lot he can lose."

Patrick screams out in agony as he feels his life being pulled from him.

The world goes white, then black.

Then?

He wakes in his room. His brother stands above him, a somber look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, clasping Patrick's limp hand in his. "I should have kept better tabs on you." Patrick weakly shakes his head.

"I should have contacted you when I realized something was wrong." He rasps out, cringing at the sound of his voice. Billie grimaces and tightens his hold on Patrick's head.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore. Xibalba is here, deep down in this world. He can't escape. You'll be safe. I promise."

Patrick believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could have been worse tbh. I think I told you all it would be heartbreaking and just painful but this wasnt haha I think I had bigger plans but they fell through when I forgot what I was doing....


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i messed up the chapters....this was supposed to be puublished instead of the one that I just had up so disregard that one. I'll put up the next chapter in a few moments

The day had honestly started out alright.

Which was weird for Patrick, so he was on his guard all day. His brother hadn't contacted him, and he had already sent about 10 demons back to hell.

So, when was the day supposed to go downhill?

In about 10 minutes, that's when.

"Patrick?" Pete called to him from the living room. Patrick was in his room crossing off names on his list, effectively staying away from the top. Patrick stands and walks out to the living room.

"Yes?" Patrick knows he sounds tired and he knows that Pete can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Patrick cocks his head and nods.

"I'm fine. What did you need?" Pete looks unconcerned at the fluid movement to the new subject at hand.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that my friends, the ones you never met, are coming over in about 5 mintues." Patrick blinks at him.

"So?" Pete blinks back.

"So, you're going to meet them." Patrick nods and walks further into the living room, passing Pete as he changes course and goes into the kitchen.

"Alright. I guess that's fair. I mean, I did skip out on missing them last time, which I am still very sorry about."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You attitude. You're not usually this, well, calm." Patrick blinks down at his hands and lets a small smile grace his face. 

"Must be something in the air." Pete's face scrunches up and Patrick laughs at him.

There's a knock on the door and Patrick looks over at it.

"It hasn't been 5 minutes yet." Pete rolls his eyes. 

"Relax. Maybe they're early." Patrick eyes the door warily, his hand going to his hip and feeling for the gun that's usually there. He thinks quickly to where his baseball bat and how fast he could get there if he needed to- "Andy!" Patrick relaxes as he hears Pete's ecstatic yell of his friend's name.

"Hey man!" Patrick walks into the living room to see who Pete's talking to. Patrick catches Andy's eye and Patrick offers him a small smile.

"Hi." Patrick says softly.

"Patrick, right?" Patrick nods and Andy smiles back. "Andy." He reaches a hand out for a handshake and Patrick grips his hand tightly. 

"Nice to meet you." Patrick tells him.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey," Pete's voice breaks their introduction to each other. "where's Joe?"

"He said he would be here soon." Andy says, shrugging his shoulder.

"So, how did you and Pete meet?" Patrick asks, sitting on the couch in the living room and watching Andy as he takes a seat beside Patrick.

"We work together. He actually trained me there." 

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Patrick says, and he's surprised to find that he's honest about his feelings on the subject.

Patrick and Andy had fallen into a comfortable conversation when there came another knock on the door.

Patrick froze up, feeling something shift in the air.

"Patrick?" Patrick blinks and looks at Pete.

"Yeah?" Pete smiles at him and motions for Patrick to stand and meet his other friend. Patrick's body moves on autopilot. It gets harder to think and breathe as he walks closer to the door. 

Time seems to stop as Patrick looks directly at Pete's friend.

"Hey there, Patrick." His friend practically purrs and Patrick feels faint.

"Hi." 

"Patrick, meet Joe. Joe, meet Patrick." Joe makes a move to hug the shorter man and Patrick fights every instinct to run. Joe hugs him and Patrick's mind almost shuts down.

In the ten minutes since Pete had asked him to come out his room, he had already faced his worst nightmare.

Xibalba was in the room, and he was disguised as Pete's friend.

Patrick was fucked.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're back on track hahah

Patrick's body is rigid as Joe tightens his hug on the smaller man. Patrick's happy that he's not facing Pete. He didn't want to fake what he was feeling right now in front of his roommate.

What was he feeling?

Fear.

That was obvious. He was being held by his torturer, his abuser. 

"I know Patrick gives good hugs, but I kind of need my roommate back." Patrick's thoughts shoot back as he hears Pete's voice. 

It grounds him and helps him calm down.

Joe lets out a laugh then, and Patrick tries not to let the sound take him back to all those years ago.

Joe lets him go and Patrick sobers up, plastering a smile on his face.

It hurts, but he has to do it.

"Patrick, right? Sorry, I'm bad with names." Patrick nods.

"Yeah." Patrick's answer is short, but Pete doesn't seem to notice. If anything, Pete just smiles and takes it as Patrick's normal behavior.

"So, what should we do?" Joe laughs again and Patrick suppresses another flinch.

"You mean you didn't plan this get together out?" The fluffy haired man asks. Pete sends him a toothy smile and Patrick wants to yell at him.

He wants to yell and scream about the pain this man put him through for years.

To fall down and cry.

To melt into the floor.

To go home.

"I'll be right back." Patrick whispers out, rushing to his room quickly.

He all but collapses onto the bed and takes gulping breaths. He'll be fine. Maybe Xibalba doesn't recognize him.

"Patrick?" Patrick's head shoots up, his eyes widen and he stumbles to his feet.

Joe's in his room.

"Joe?" Joe sends him a smirk and shakes his head.

"We're alone, you don't have to call me that." Patrick deflates and takes shaky steps backward. Xibalba follows him with his own sure steps. Patrick is pressed flush against the wall and Xibalba is right there with him. "I've missed you." He whispers, bringing a hand up and brushing some hair out of Patrick's face. Patrick takes in shuddering breathes.

"I can't say I feel the same." He whispers out, his voice cracking slightly halfway through. Xibalba's face falls and Patrick tries to push himself further into the wall.

"Did you like it?" Patrick's forehead scrunched up.

"What?" Xibalba's hand cards through Patrick's hair.

"The gift I gave you? Your ghost hunting trip with Peter." Patrick's eyes widen. 

"You told Pete to go there?" He whispers out, feeling faint and drained. "Why?"

"That was the last place I saw you. The last place you saw me." Xibalba shrugged. "I suppose I wanted you to remember all the good times we had when we met again." Patrick's face hardens.

"There were no good times. You locked me in that basement and you tortured me. You nearly killed me. You only kept me alive because you're insane. I don't know what I saw in you that first time we met." Patrick's hands fly up to Xibalba's hand as it tightens its hold on Patrick's hair and pulls hard. Xibalba growls at him and leans in impossibly close.

"Does he know? What you are?" Patrick shakes his head. "Didn't think so. Though, I think it would be a good idea to tell him at some point, don't you? You don't want to have to explain to him why you're beating up one of his friends one day, do you?" Another shake of Patrick's head. Xibalba huffs out a laugh. "You're such a good pet." Patrick leans heavily against the wall, his head reeling.

He sees Xibalba walk away, leaving towards Patrick's closed door.

"I'll let Peter know you aren't feeling too well." Patrick closes his eyes. "See you soon."

Patrick falls to his knees.


	14. 13

Patrick was on the ground for hours after Joe had come in and talked to him. He had his hands in his hair and was gripping strands tightly. 

He could feel tears escaping his eyes and falling down his face.

Pete hadn't come in to check on him and Patrick knew that Joe had to have told him that he had fallen asleep because he wasn't feeling well.

"Patrick?" Patrick's breathing sped up and his head shot up. It was his brother. Billie was standing there with Brendon not too far behind him. Patrick let out a sob and Billie crouched down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I want to go home." Patrick whispers out through his tears. "Please." Billie nods and helps his brother up and to the portal that Patrick failed to notice. Portals were a nicer way to travel than Patrick's smoke-induced travel.

They step through the portal and enter the throne room. The second they enter, Patrick leans all his weight on his brother and just sobs. He feels arms surround him and feels a hand in his hair. He flinches, thinking that the hand will tug just as Xibalba did a few hours ago, but this hand runs calmly through his hair.

"What happened? We tried to contact you, we found out who Xibalba is." Patrick sniffles and looks at his brother with tear streaked cheeks.

"I think I beat you to it." Patrick takes a shuddering breath. "My roommate, Pete. He made some new friends a while back and I just got the opportunity to meet them. Turns out one of them is Xibalba. He cornered me in my room."

Patrick is tugged back into his brother's embrace. Patrick goes with the motion.

"I'm sorry we didn't figure it out earlier." Patrick shakes his head and burrows further into the hold.

"Not your fault."

"I want you to stay here for a while. Just until we can come up with a plan. I don't want you up there knowing that he's there too." Patrick pulls away, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"But-"

"Your roommate will be fine. We'll watch him from afar. If anything seems to threaten his safety, we'll bring him here and you can explain everything. I'll send an email to him letting him know you're going on a business trip and that you weren't able to tell him before you had to leave." Patrick blinks at his brother but nods.

"If you're sure." Billie pats Patrick on the back softly and walks with him to his room.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll have a guard on your door at all times. We'll up the security in this place. You'll be safe here."

"I wish it hadn't come to this."

"You'll be ok."

"Thank you."


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all. I'm all for critiques. All for them. But if you're going to critique me, please don't do it during the week of stress that is Victoria's Secret Semi Annual Sale WHICH I HAVE HAD TO WORK WITH NO DAYS OFF. I will hold a grudge against you. AKA: Someone on Wattpad commented on my fic some fuckin unnecessary things and now i don't like them

"Y'know, there might not have been a highway, but this sure looks like Hell to me." Patrick spins around quickly at the voice that intrudes the silence in his room. His eyes are wide as he studies the figure in front of him.

"How did you get here?" Patrick stumbles forward a little as he asks the question. His eyes are flooded with worry and concern as he looks over his roommate. Patrick's eyes scan Pete's body for injuries. "Why are you here? You're not-" Pete shakes his head and steps aside as Billie walks into the room as well.

"He's not dead. We just picked up on some unusual activity and thought it would be a good idea to get him here so he could be safe." Patrick's breath rushes out in a big wave and he slumps a little. 

"How much does he know?" The question is directed towards his brother, but Pete scoffs and walks to his roommate.

"I'm right here. I don't know a lot. I just know we're in Hell, and that's the Devil." Pete supplies Patrick with the answer. Patrick smiles at him and nods.

"How much do you want to know?" Pete shrugs and gives Patrick a small smile.

"As much as you want to tell me." Patrick nods and looks to his brother.

"I'll tell him everything. We should be alright in here for a while, though I think Pete's going to go stir crazy and want to look around." Billie smiles and ruffles Patrick's hair.

"If you do," Billie looks to Pete. "let me know. We'll get you a guard so Patrick can show you around while still being watched over." Pete's eyebrows furrow at the statement, but he nods as Billie leaves the room. Patrick sits on his bed and pats a spot next to him.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I was born a demon. Billie is my brother. At one point in my life, I was getting sick of staying here. I wanted to see what the world was like. So, Billie gave me permission. I went up and I lived. I enjoyed a life I never got to have. I met so many people and learned so many things."

"Everything good has to end sometime though, doesn't it?" Pete interjects. Patrick sighs and nods, his eyes turning to look at the floor.

"I met someone. Way back during the Black Plague, I met a man named Jake. We were both plague doctors. And at first, everything seemed fine and dandy. Though, as time wore on, things went downhill fast. We ended up in a relationship and it was perfect. Then the abuse started. Pain and misery filled my life for years. I found out that Jake wasn't who I thought he was. It turned out he was an ancient demon named Xibalba."

"He had one very powerful ability. He could take the life of any demon, human or angel, and transfer it to himself. And that's what happened. Years and years of getting my life taken from me. I felt it drain from me every second of every day. He never let me waste away to nothing though. He always kept me right on the brink. He wouldn't let me go." Patrick sucks in a light breath and looks back at Pete.

"Then, Billie saved me and we somehow managed to capture Xibalba and imprison him back in Hell."

"He got out though?" Pete's voice is quiet as he asks his friend the question that burned in the back of his mind.

"He escaped. I actually was allowed back on earth not long after I was healed from my torture. I was given the job of finding escaped demons and taking them back to Hell. Then one day, the list was updated. Xibalba's name was at the very top. My whole world came crashing down. I didn't know how I would ever find him. Then I met Joe and Andy." Pete sucks in a harsh breath and Patrick tries to ignore it. "The second Joe walked into our home, I knew who it was. I could feel the raw power flowing off of him. I knew his energy, I knew who he was. I was brought back to Hell after my brother found me in my room suffering from a panic attack. I didn't know if Joe was still there or not, but I was brought here. I'm sure you received a phone call from my brother, explaining that I was away on a work trip? Right?" Pete nods, not trusting his voice at that moment. "I was really just here, trying to get my bearings, trying to relax." 

"And now I'm here." Patrick nods and gives Pete his full attention.

"Why are you here? What happened."

"Long story short? I ran into some demons I guess. I think they were looking for you, I had no idea what they wanted so I tried fighting back. Nothing happened to me because the second I tried to throw a punch, I ended up here." Patrick lets the corner of his mouth quirk up into a soft small smile.

"Billie said he would bring you here the second he thought you were in danger. I guess he realized something was happening and now here you are."

"Here I am." Patrick lets out a small laugh and pats Pete's shoulder. 

"Now that explanations are kind of out of the way, how about I show you around?"


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you...a half-assed chapter. You're welcome.

"How long am I going to be down here?" Pete asks Billie one evening in the throne room.

"We really don't want you up there until we know it's safe. The same goes for Patrick." Billie explains, watching Pete and Patrick as they stand before the throne. Pete and Patrick look at each other and Patrick deflates.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this." He mumbles, his head is down but Billie knows his eyes are dull and sad. "I didn't think any of this would happen. I didn't mean for it to-"

"It's not your fault." Pete stops him in his self-reprimand. Patrick lets his eyes flick over to his friend for a brief moment. "You had no way of knowing that this would happen. You had no idea it would be Joe. It's not your fault."

"Pete's right." Patrick looks at his brother. "It's not your fault. It's ours." Patrick's eyes widen at the confession. "We should have kept a closer eye on him. We should have taken every precaution, but we didn't. And because of that, you got hurt. Your worst nightmare is back and it's my fault." Patrick launches himself at Billie in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness.

His arms wrap tight around his brother and Billie hugs him back just as tightly. 

"We're going to keep you two safe. We're going to figure out how to take him down. It'll be tough, but we should be able to do it." 

"I'm terrified. I'm absolutely terrified, but I want to help in any way I can." Patrick whispers into his brother's ear.

"I know I'm just the annoying human in this scenario, but what can I do to help? There's gotta be something. I'm not just gonna sit by while you try to take on this creature. If Patrick's going to try and help, then I want to as well." Patrick relinquishes his hold on his brother and turns to face Pete. 

"You don't have-"

"You're facing the man that caused you years of pain. You're doing this. I want to be there with you. You're facing your fear and I don't want you to do it alone. I'm helping." Patrick blinks at him and smiles. 

"Thank you." The two smile at each other for longer than normal and the moment is broken by Billie coughing into the silence. Patrick turns to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"If this bromance shit is done, can we get on to planning?" Patrick nods and looks back at Pete.

"You sure you wanna be part of this?" Pete presses his lips into a thin line and nods.

"What could go wrong?" Patrick blinks at him.

"Everything."


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is slowly but surely coming to an end and it makes me sad.

Patrick stared at the marble table in front of him. His arms were crossed and he could feel Pete's stare on him. His mind wasn't all there in the war room.

He could vaguely make out the words his brother was saying, but when the plan to take down Xibalba hit a snag, Patrick looked up. He was tired and he knew it showed when his brother looked at him with worried eyes.

Patrick blinked slowly and let out a sigh that caused his body to deflate greatly.

"The plan works. You just need a distraction. You need someone there with him the whole time. You need someone to watch him, someone that knows how he works." Patrick whispers, keeping his tired eyes locked with his brothers. Billie shakes his head.

"I can't let you do that." Patrick gives him rueful smiles and casts his eyes back to the table.

"I'm the only one that can." 

"I won't let you go through that again." Billie's voice breaks and Patrick looks up again. His eyes narrow and his face takes on a pinched look.

"That wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Patrick shakes his head.

"You had no way of knowing that he was going to be there, that we would meet or that the circumstances that followed that meeting would have happened. You can't put that all on yourself." Billie lets out a snort and crosses his arms.

"You're my brother." Patrick raises an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So, it's my job to keep you safe. I should have had someone with you. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself." Patrick shakes his head.

"Then what? We both know that probably wouldn't have done anything." Billie sighs and looks at Patrick.

"Can you please let me take the blame, just this once?" Silence reigns in the room for a moment. Patrick nods, casting his eyes down and unfolding his arms.

"Fine. Just this once." The brother smile at each other.

"On that happy note," Dallon, the captain of the guard, chimes in. "we need to finish this plan. We don't have a lot of time." He casts apologetic looks to his King and the Prince.

Patrick smiles.

"It's the only way."

"How would you go about doing this?" Patrick raises an eyebrow at his brother's words. 

"This time? I'll be prepared. You can ask your casters to put spells on me. Any you want or that you deem necessary for me. I trust you. I know that this can and will go wrong, but you need me up there with him. I know him better than anyone. I also know that you will be with me the entire time." Patrick turns to look at Pete. "You're staying down here the whole time. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"But-"

"I know that he's your friend, but he's dangerous. I don't want you there. I want you safe. Please, Pete. You don't know what he's capable of." Patrick stresses the last sentence and his voice breaks.

"We'll keep him safe." Patrick whips his head around to Billie and nods, a thankful smile on his face.

"Right. Well, we've got a plan to perfect. Let's get to it."

 


End file.
